bryces_classic_comixfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnold Rises
"Arnold Rises" is the 29th episode of season 6, and the fourth episode of the NickToons series. Synopsis Goku must fight off a powerful Arnold to save the rest of the NickToons. Plot SpongeBob calls all of the NickToons to a meeting to warn them about Arnold. They decide to split up and look around the clubhouse for the secret before Arnold does. While Leonardo is searching, he discovers a hidden basement. He wonders if the room is the secret, when Arnold suddenly reveals himself and tells Leo that it's not. Leo goes to attack Arnold, but Arnold throws balls as a distraction while he escapes. He then leaves the room and locks the door behind him. Leo calls Raph for backup, but hears that Arnold's beating him up on his line. Arnold then hangs up Raph's phone, and Leo begins to panic. He sees a window and breaks it open, leading him outside. He walks back inside to find Donnie, Jimmy, and Timmy still looking. Jimmy notices Arnold, and Leo quickly ducks before he can punch him. Leo then subdues Arnold, and Donnie ties him up. Later, everyone, including Zuko and Katara, question Arnold about the whereabouts of Raph. Arnold refuses to talk, and instead uses a newfound power to blow Zuko and Katara into another dimension. Arnold breaks free of the rope, and Mikey goes to stop him. He tries to fight him off, but is overpowered. Arnold then uses his blowing powers to trap everyone else into the other dimension. Just as Arnold is about to continue his plan, he hears a knock on the door. It's revealed to be Goku, and he’s late because he was hungry. Arnold blows down the door, and Goku walks in. The blast then catches Goku's tail, sending it to another dimension. Meanwhile, in the other dimension, the other NickToons see Goku's tail pop out of thin air. They then leave their trust on Goku to save them. Goku tosses a ki blast toward Arnold, which knocks him down. Goku goes to check on him, and he wakes up angrier than ever. Goku fires a Kamehameha Beam at Arnold to distract him, while he goes to find the NickToons. He sees Aang's video recorder on the ground, and he watches the recording. He learns about everything that happened, and goes to look for the secret. Meanwhile, Arnold wakes up, and his eyes are glowing. As Goku is looking for the secret, Arnold pops up behind him and blasts him in the back. Arnold reveals that Goku's blast transformed him into a Super Saiyan. As Goku flies towards him, Arnold uses Instant Transmission to escape. Goku locks on to Arnold's energy, and goes where he is. He appears above him and blasts his hair off. Arnold, enraged, transforms into Super Saiyan 2. Goku creates a Spirit Bomb and demands that Arnold release the NickToons. Arnold refuses, and Goku throws it towards him. When Arnold wakes up, he's back in his normal state, and Goku releases a flurry of punches on him. Arnold agrees to release the NickToons, but first asks Goku to push a button. When Goku pushes it, it shocks him and knocks him out. Later, Goku wakes up in the same dimension that everyone else is in. Danny gives Goku his tail, and Mikey notices an escape door. As Arnold is looking, the other NickToons start emerging from his mouth. They force Arnold to leave, and vow to find the secret before he does. Features Characters * SpongeBob * Michelangelo * Danny Phantom * Donatello * Aang * Raphael * Leonardo * Arnold * Jimmy * Timmy * Goku * Zuko * Katara Locations * The Clubhouse Objects * Aang's Recorder Music * N/A Fights * Leonardo vs. Arnold * Arnold vs. Raphael * Leonardo vs. Arnold * Arnold vs. Michelangelo * Goku vs. Arnold * Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Arnold (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) Trivia * Being 12 pages long, this is almost the length of a movie. * This is Zuko's first appearance in season 6. * This takes place after "Video Game Vendetta". Category:Nicktoons Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes